earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Out of the Shadows Prelude
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * Black Canary * Green Arrow * Felicity Smoak * Wild Dog Location * The Quiver, Star City, OR * November 9th 2013, 2311 Local Time VOX Archive * Green Arrow: opens, footsteps, sigh I've failed this city. * Wild Dog: No luck finding this "Brick" character? * Green Arrow: Nothing. * Felicity Smoak: Huh... clacking You'd think for the new 'King of Crime' in this city, he'd be easier to find. * Black Canary: Especially since he's like eight feet tall and made of rock. * Green Arrow: Eh, compared to some of the things I've seen in city, that's pretty lame. * Felicity Smoak: scoff What's weirder than a literal mountain of a man? * TMNT: bare footsteps: 4 instances, muffled clatter * Donatello: muffled: Okay, give me a second and I should be able to hack this keypad... * Michelangelo: muffled: Or you can, y'know, just push the door open. door opens, chuckle What? I noticed it wasn't closed all the way. * Felicity Smoak: Uh, okay, yeah... That there? That's pretty weird. * TMNT: footsteps: 4 instances * Michelangelo: squeal OMG, guys, it's the Arrowcave! * Black Canary: Uh, friends of yours, dear? * Wild Dog: Wait, are these those demons things that-? * Green Arrow: Yes! I told you I didn't imagine the frog demons! * Raphael: groan Turtles... We're turtles. * Wild Dog: latch You're about to be riddled with bullets! * Raphael: scoff Who's the chucklehead in the hockey mask? * Michelangelo: Dude, come on! You're embarassing me! That's Wild Dog! * Leonardo: Guys, hush... footsteps Look, we didn't come here to fight. * Felicity Smoak: scoff Yeah? Well, you just broke into the secured lair of a heavily armed crimefighter so if you weren't looking for a fight, you should have probably stayed home. chuckle Right, team? * Wild Dog: Right. * Green Arrow: Right. nocked, bowstring pulled taut * Black Canary: Wait. * Green Arrow: Huh? * Black Canary: footsteps You don't want to fight? * Leonardo: No. We're good guys, just like you. * Michelangelo: footsteps Whoa, hold on, Leo... Not just like us. No! We're nowhere near her level! That's the Black Canary, dude! She's a legend! * Leonardo: Right, Mikey... I know who she is. pause Anyway, like I was saying- * Black Canary: You're good guys? * Leonardo: Precisely. * Black Canary: scoff Then why did you ambush and beat down Green Arrow a few months ago? * Donatello: Uh... * Michelangelo: What?! * Leonardo: We didn't- pause Raph, what did you do? * Raphael: scoff Dude, that wasn't me... * Green Arrow: chuckle, footsteps Okay, look, that was the past and- sigh I might have exaggerated some elements of my story. * Wild Dog: Wait, so they're not here to get revenge on Green Arrow killing eight of their kind? * Leonardo: Uh... No... We're the only ones of our kind. * Black Canary: sigh Seriously? groan You're lucky you're cute, dear... * Felicity Smoak: I got to say, guys, those are some really convincing costumes, but I got to ask... What's with the masks? * Michelangelo: Oh, are we revealing our secret identities already? Cool. I was thinking we'd do a few team-ups first, but it's totally cool. I'll go first. shifting I'm Michelangelo- or Mikey for short. I'm the party dude. My interests include pizza, video games, kicking butt, pizza- * Felicity Smoak: Wait... That's your mask? Then... that... green mask is your... gulp You're actually turtles? Like anthropomorphic turtles? * Donatello: We prefer 'mutant turtles'. * Michelangelo: Teenae Mutant Ninja Turtles! whisper: Patent pending. * Wild Dog: scoff This city is loco... * Black Canary: Alright, how did you get in here? We have alarms. * Raphael: '''Uh, we're ninjas. Getting into places is what we do. * '''Donatello: clears * Raphael: Plus, we have Donnie... * Donatello: Right, you know, I could help improve the security of your, uh, Arrowcave? * Green Arrow: It's called the Quiver, thank you very much. Arrows live in quivers, not in caves. chuckle * Michelangelo: What?! Since when? * Green Arrow: That's not important. Anyway, look, we'll get to fixing whatever gaps in our security you infiltrated but first, tell us why you're here. * Leonardo: The Reach. * Green Arrow: What about the Reach? pause Wait... Is that where you guys came from? * Raphael: For the love of- groan We're not aliens! What kind of bonehead would look at us and think we're aliens! * Felicity Smoak: Well, you are little green men... * Leonardo: Look, we took this off members of the Foot Clan. clatter We don't know what it is but we're thinking it's Rea- * Green Arrow: Whoa, whoa, whoa... Did you just say the 'Foot Clan'? long sigh Oh, expletive, please don't tell me Oroku Saki is in my city... Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: Out of the Shadows 1. * Debut of Rene Ramirez. * The name of the VOX is a nod to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows movie. * Turtles being aliens is a nod to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 movie, where turtles were supposed to be aliens, but the idea fell through. * Green Arrow's air was renamed in July 2013 in E27VOXA: Extreme Makeover - Lair Edition. Links and References * VOX Box: Out of the Shadows Prelude Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Felicity Smoak/Appearances Category:Rene Ramirez/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Team Arrow/Appearances Category:The Quiver/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances